Lucifer wants a favor
by Logan27
Summary: Lucifer's good at favors. Just so long as he can collect one in return... Lucifer/Chloe


That woman. That bloody, infuriating, tantalizing woman. She had left him there at the crime scene. Of course he'd made it back to Lux without much trouble. All he had to do was charm a lady officer to give him a lift. Not even a challenge at all, really. Just irritating that he'd had to bother. He could have been riding in the Detective's car with her on the way to her place and on the way to more pleasurable activities but no. She had decided to tease him once again and leave him hanging. He was beginning to think she liked this game of cat and mouse. Nay, he was certain of it. This woman loved what she did to him. Lucifer was sure that she could see clearly the affect she had even without his attempts at seducing her. Well, he hadn't exactly gone that route. More just told her outright that he was trying to have sex with her. And every time she teased and walked away with a satisfied smirk. The gall of that minx. And he'd be damned if that didn't make it all the more thrilling for him as well.

The devil had sat in his nightclub with a drink in hand for some hours just pondering the whole crazy situation. Why had all this happened to him? Was there a rhyme or reason? Could his father have had something to do with it? He'd thought so initially given Chloe's inexplicable ability to thwart him at every turn. She held up her wall of disinterest with very admirable skill. Granted, he knew that it wasn't the complete truth. She may not be drooling over him as every other mortal woman (and some men) but she was not as unaffected as she would like him and the rest of the world to believe. He'd caught her blush that morning. He'd seen the look on her face when confronted with him in all his naked glory. She certainly liked what she saw but she was keeping herself at arms length. But why? What was there to gain from that? The pleasures he could give her far outweighed anything she could get from denying them both; he was sure of it.

Maze had been in her usual fowl mood earlier. Yes, she had been there to protect and save him as he knew she would be but the demon was not overly thrilled about the idea as she once had been. Her loyalty to him was not quite in question but she wasn't as much in his corner as she use to be. He could once see eye to eye with her on nearly everything and it was almost nothing these days. She certainly had no amicable feelings towards his Detective and on that note, he was slightly worried. The more Chloe become a center piece in his life, the more Maze's jealousy flared. The more Chloe was around, the more Lucifer seemed bombarded with countless emotions and experiences he'd never had before igniting change and Maze was not a fan of that either. He wouldn't put it past her to do something stupid at this point. His attention hadn't been on her much but he wasn't blind for Hell's sake. He could see there was a problem brewing with his minion that would have to be dealt with.

But first, to address things with Decker. His sexy little poison and elixir all in one. How to best figure out that particular dilemma was plaguing him like the black death did humans. That woman transfixed him in almost every waking moment. He couldn't get her out of his head. As he'd discussed with Linda, the useful therapist, he was sure that sleeping with the former teen actress would solve everything. It always did, didn't it? He would gain interest in this woman or that and as soon as he had thoroughly bedded them, off they went and Lucifer all but forgot them. He was sure he wouldn't forget Chloe but he had high hopes that a romp in the sack would at least get him to stop obsessing over her. What was she thinking? What was she doing when he wasn't around? How did she like her coffee? He had to shake his head. How absolutely absurd.

It was then a thought occurred. Of course! The answer had been staring him in the face for a while now. He'd even brought it up in conversation with her that very day! Even if it didn't solve the whole situation, it was the best he had come up with thus far. He stood and grabbed his suit jacket. Maze had gone a while ago and he wondered what she'd gotten up to but that curiosity lasted all of half a second before his thoughts were back on the vexing woman he was on his way to visit...

Detective Chloe Decker sat in her mother's house, reading the book that she'd fallen asleep reading earlier. Something had woken her but she didn't see or hear anything for several minutes after. At first she thought that damn Morningstar had broken in again. That was exactly something he would do, break into her house in the middle of the night. It was one thing for that smug jackass to appear here in the daytime but if he slithered in at night without her knowing, she would definitely shoot him again. And it would serve him right. Even so, she was still uneasy. She could swear something or someone had caused her to consciousness. Having been a part of the LAPD now for several years, she knew to trust her instincts and right now, they were telling her that she hadn't been alone moments before. The hairs on her arm had been standing up when suddenly there was a loud knock at the door that sent Chloe nearly a foot off the chair she'd been sitting in.

She took a few breaths to steady herself and calm down before getting to her feet and trudging to the door. Before she could get there, another repetition of knocks sounded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" She announced before grabbing the handle and pulling open the door to reveal none other than the house prowler that she had no doubt had just been inside her home.

"Well, hello, Detective," Lucifer said as he looked her up and down. That big grin ever present that she wanted desperately to wipe off his face. Preferably with an instrument that would cause some pain now that she knew he could indeed feel some, or a lot rather if the shot she had grazed him with was any indication. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked after she hadn't spoken or moved.

"Why should I? It's not like you weren't in here just a minute ago anyway." Her accusation pointed.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Lucifer, I can tell when someone has been in my house. I know the difference between waking up naturally and being woken by something or some _one_." This seemed to change his demeanor completely. He suddenly wore a look that was a mixture of fear, concern, confusion and suspicion. Momentarily he eyed the door frame, of which he still stood on the outside of, and the inside of the house beyond where she was standing. He was briefly puzzling something out in his head. Could it really be that her coming to had nothing to do with this self proclaimed Satan? But after a bit he appeared to shake it off and refocus on whatever it was that he had initially come for.

"I can assure you I've just arrived, Detective, and I have come with a proposition." He smirked yet again.

"Not interested," Chloe spat as though it was a knee jerk reaction.

"Now, now, hear me out." Lucifer stepped over the threshold and breezed passed Chloe, not waiting any further for an invitation. Chloe opened her mouth to protest but rolled her eyes instead. What would be the point anyway? He hardly ever listened to her. "As we discussed earlier today, you're aware that I make deals, favors and all that, yes?"

"Yes," She nodded once, crossing her arms just waiting to hear what was going to come next.

"I believe you're also aware that I am true to my word, always keep a bargain. A favor for a favor." He had walked in further towards the kitchen and circled back to face her, grasping his hands behind his back. He looked for all the world like a chess player that was certain he was about to make a checkmate. Chloe huffed a sigh and closed the front door then moved to face him all the way as well.

Thank God Trixie was at her father's. Her little munchkin was already too adoring of the man currently standing in her house. Every time the kid saw him, she ran and tackled him in an excited hug. Lucifer always seemed to recoil and emit extreme discomfort but Chloe could tell that he was actually fond of her child and that also bothered her. She didn't want a man to come into her little girl's life, for the 7-year-old to get attached and then for him to disappear. Chloe would really need to have a talk with Trix to make sure she understood that Lucifer was not a permanent fixture in their lives and that, really, he was not someone to be fond of anyway. Not that Decker was listening to her own damn advice. She hated to admit it but she was taking to his little quirks and ridiculous claims, not to mention his insane cockiness. She couldn't deny, if only to herself, that she was often amused and fighting the urge to laugh.

"Mmm, so what favor is it you are offering to do for me?"

He cocked his head to the side and glanced down at the floor, raising his eyebrows. "I understand that holding your happy trigger finger over your head, well, it's really not fair of me, is it?" He looked back up at her face slightly baiting her. "So, in this, I would like to do you the favor of putting that completely behind us and never bringing it up again to anyone at the precinct. You would never have to worry again about me using it to get you into trouble. I would promise to expunge the entire event." Lucifer had slowly begun walking towards her.

"And for that 'favor', what is it you would like in return?" Chloe asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, Detective, it's really quite simple. The favor I ask is so small. In fact, you would be getting the better end of the bargain. Giving up my entertainment over this little misstep you made-"

"One you told me to do!" She interrupted.

"But made none the less. It's been terribly pleasing to see how it bothers you so every time a mention of it slips." As if said mentions were an accident on his part. He could see her temper begin to boil over though. "So, I am offering to perform the very difficult task of keeping my lips sealed on the matter, particularly in the presence of your boss and other co-workers."

"In exchange for-?" Decker let the question hang.

"A kiss."

Chloe gave a slight laugh. "A kiss?" Now she was really amused. _He can't be serious_ , she thought.

"And not just a peck either," Lucifer was quick to clarify. "One long, hot, steamy snog and you nor anyone else will ever hear a peep out of me again on your little indiscretion." He'd moved closer still and Chloe was feeling the beginnings of alarm. His eyes bored into hers from under thick dark brows and lashes. This look of a hungry animal that was looking at exactly what it had a desperate appetite for. But she stood her ground.

"So one blip of a make out session and you stop pestering me about it completely and we can move on?" Lucifer's smile deepened because he knew he had her. The room was filled with silence as the Devil himself stared her down waiting for her to actually say the words. The air seemed to heat up as the seconds slowed. She finally responded, "fine, let's get this over with," and began to close the gap between them. But Lucifer halted her with his fingers on her abdomen and shook his head.

"Wha-" She was about to ask but that's when he started pushing her backwards, prowling after her, never breaking eye contact. And then her back came up against a wall with a thud. An action that in itself sent a shock through her body.

His hand glided from her stomach, ghosted over her rib cage and danced down to her hip where he grabbed her, matched with his other hand that had snagged her opposite side. He used his hold to gently ram her up against the wall again and Chloe sucked in a breath. Her hands had moved to the front of his upper arms, almost in preparation to push him away and protect herself. She'd never seen him like this not to mention felt. His body wasn't quite touching hers but they were so close. His face was only inches away as well. She looked from one of his dark brown eyes to the other. For the first time with this man, she was really on edge, wondering what he was about to do.

Lucifer drew in on her face, touching her nose with his but keeping his lips at bay. She could feel their breath intermingling when he came in for a kiss but at the last moment, moved away again just enough. His body slowly growing closer to hers. He moved his face, ever so near to hers, along to her ear. He gently squeezed her hips.

"I've never lied to you, Detective." He whispered hot on her neck. "Now it's your turn. Whatever happens next, don't lie to me. Not with your words, not with any part of you." Chloe's cheeks were flushed as her temperature rose and her breathing began to speed along with her heart beat.

He took hold of her hands that had been on the verge of holding him back, laced his fingers with hers and raised them above her head on the wall, using his height to stretch her body upward as far as it would go, until she was on her tip toes. He took over both of her hands with one of his effectively holding them in place as his free hand slid down her arm, her side, over her hip. In one swift motion and all at once, he grabbed the back of her knee and hiked it up as he collided into her, bodies flush to one another, finally connecting his lips with hers. It wasn't just a kiss either. He was downright sinful in his assault and Chloe for the life of her could not contain a short whimper of a moan. There was lightening in between her legs and the heat spread even hotter throughout her entire body.

The hand trapping hers lowered them behind his neck encouraging her to take hold. She tried to fight it at first, tried to keep her fingers from gripping his neck but they seemed to act with a mind of their own as they not only did but then one slid into his hair as the other wrapped around until her elbow had a grip and she was just as much of the aggressor as he was. She felt the hand that didn't have a lock on her knee go to her lower back, tug her tight to him and again, slam her into the wall eliciting another moan and this time from them both.

She could feel Lucifer hard against her lower stomach and that's when he really tipped her overboard. He briefly hunched down, got a better hold and lifted her off the ground up onto him. For just a second, Chloe thought to push away, slide down and put space between them but everything was spinning, her breathing even more labored and growing light headed. It was intoxicating and she felt like she was on fire in the most glorious way a woman could be and their clothes we still on.

 _Oh, God, our clothes!_ Chloe thought. _They have to stay on!_ Her brain was jerking awake to her current situation as Lucifer plopped her down on the couch, following her with inhuman speed, sinking into the V of her thighs and delivering a slow deliberate thrust. Her attempt at putting this to a stop came out as just a muffled noise with Lucifer's mouth returning to hers, his tongue sliding in to start a battle that had her eyes about to roll back into her head. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders, most likely ruining his expensive button down shirt. _When did he take his suit jacket off?_ But the thought disappeared like everything else in the delicious inferno that was Lucifer Morningstar.

With the last of her willpower, Chloe pushed at his shoulders with the heels of her palms. "S-stop," she rasped.

"Why? When you so clearly don't want me to?" He tried angling for her lips again but she used all her strength to push him away and skidder out from under him onto the floor. She scooted herself away from the couch as quickly she could and came to a stop with her hands behind her, barely holding her in a sitting position. She was breathing as though she had just run a marathon and her wild eyes looked into his.

"A favor for a favor," she managed.

"What?" He said in hazy confusion.

"I held up my end," Chloe barely got out. "Now get out and don't ever bring up me shooting you to anyone ever again."

"Wha-" Lucifer was still confused.

"Get out!" Decker surged to her feet on shaky legs that almost didn't support her. It took everything she had not to slump back to the floor. She swiped up his discarded jacket, threw it at him and jutted a finger at the front door. "Out!"

The handsome 6'3 club owner got off the couch to his feet with some difficulty, grabbed ahold of his jacket and made his way to the door. He gripped the knob, turned it and opened it a fraction before turning back to his Detective. The lost, befuddled look was gone and slowly replacing it was one of resolve.

"Chloe Decker," he used her full name looking her dead in the eyes. "Don't for one second think this is over. We'll be revisiting this particular topic later and believe me when I say that I will do everything within my considerable powers, whether hardly any of them work on you or not, to make you realize that you need me as desperately as I need you. Next time, you wont even be able to function enough to form the word 'stop'."

"There won't be a next time," Chloe shot back regaining some of her bravado.

"Don't test me Detective. The challenge only makes me more determined." With that he was out the door leaving Chloe to stand in her living room, still shaking from how intensely her body wanted him. Her mouth couldn't seem to close and catching her breath proved difficult for the next several minutes. A massive line had just been crossed and she had no idea how she was going to avoid something like this happening again. They were partnered now and there was no staying away from him. She had to some how make sure they were never alone again. But how was that possible?

What in the Hell was she going to do with this man? This Devil?

Lucifer returned to his penthouse above Lux and slumped onto his bed, the one he so desperately wanted Chloe in. The one he never wanted to let her out of. The one he wanted to be in with her and only her... He had been wrong. Sleeping with her would not make anything go away. And for the first time in his very long life thought, _Holy Shit_.


End file.
